Jusqu'en Enfer
by Dark Eyes Taisa
Summary: Riza avait fait une promesse à Roy; mais pourra-t-elle la tenir jusqu'au bout ? Il fallait un résumé alors faute de mieux...
1. Chapitre 1: Terreurs nocturnes

Bonjour, c'est en faisant quelques recherches sur mon manga préféré (que je viens tout juste de relire) que je suis tombé, un peu par hasard, sur ce drôle de site... Dans un premier temps, très intrigué, je me suis mis à lire un certain nombre de fics pour faire mon curieux... Et de fils en aiguille, je dois avouer que toutes ces lectures m'ont donné envie de me lancer, à mon tour. Alors, en espérant que cela vous plaise et en espérant que vous soyez un peu indulgent pour l'écriture et aussi pour le fait que je sois toujours en décalage avec les modes (Eh oui ! Le premier tome date tout de même, d'il y a presque 15 ans ; mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire !), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Terreurs nocturnes.**

L'odeur de putréfaction des corps en décomposition,

sous le soleil ardent du désert, qui vous retournait l'estomac,

le sifflement assourdissant des balles qui vous transperçaient les tympans,

les violentes explosions qui vous secouaient les tripes,

les atroces cris de souffrances des victimes qui vous glaçaient le cœur

et enfin le sang ainsi que le sable, mêlés, qui vous collaient aux bottes,

comme pour vous rappeler dans quel bourbier vous étiez...

Pas de doute, j'étais de retour à Ishbal !

Comment avais-je pu atterrir, de nouveau ici, au sommet de cette tour carrée, complètement délabrée ? Avec tous ses murs déchiquetés, c'était à se demander, comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout ! Avec le manque de sommeil de ses derniers jours, j'avais dû m'assoupir, quelques instants... Une minute, tout au plus... Rien de bien étonnant, quand on y pensait. Mais avec la mission, qu'on m'avait attribuée, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Quelques secondes d'inattention et c'était plusieurs vies de camarades qui pouvaient être perdues... Un sniper se devait d'être irréprochable et toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à faire feu à tout moment, pour couvrir l'avancée ou le repli des troupes !

Heureusement, il ne semblait s'être rien produit lors de ce court laps de temps d'inattention et, bien évidemment, mon arme n'était pas loin. Elle était juste là, à portée de main. Je n'avais eu qu'à tendre le bras pour la saisir et armer mon fusil en plaçant ma lunette de visée, devant mon œil. A présent, opérationnelle, je balayais largement le secteur, dont on m'avait confié la responsabilité. A mon arrivée en terre d'Ishbal, ma première tâche avait été de le « nettoyer ». Quelle horrible expression, il fallait bien l'avouer ! Derrière ce simple mot, combien de vies avais-je dû prendre ? Hommes, femmes, enfants, combattants ou non, sans aucune distinction. La pitié n'était pas permise, sur un champ de bataille, tel que celui-ci ! De quoi rendre fou n'importe quel homme bienpensant. Le Major Armstrong en avait, d'ailleurs, fait les frais. Il n'y avait que l'alchimiste écarlate qui semblait se satisfaire de la situation. La veille, il nous avait encore fait un discours dont il était le seul à avoir le secret. Les sombres paroles qu'il avait prononcées résonnaient, toujours aussi clairement, dans ma tête : **« N'oubliez pas les morts car eux, ils ne vous oublieront pas ! »** D'une certaine manière, il avait plus que raison. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face, en me cachant derrière n'importe quel prétexte. Sciemment, j'avais froidement donné la mort à tant de personnes, à tant d'innocents... C'était devenu mon péché et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je devrais le porter et le supporter, chaque jour qui me sera donné de respirer sur cette terre...

A présent que la place était nette, commençait alors ma seconde mission : je devais garder le secteur « propre », quoiqu'il en coûte ! Dorénavant plus aucun intrus ne devait s'aventurer sur la zone, ordre exprès de mes supérieurs, pour éviter que l'ennemi ne puisse reprendre du terrain ou nous prendre à revers... Mes journées étaient longues et solitaires mais cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'aurais pas apprécié de devoir échanger avec qui se soit. J'aurais eu l'impression de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de revivre une seconde fois, toutes les atrocités, de mes tours de garde. Ainsi, je pouvais garder mes états d'âmes pour moi, sans avoir à me justifier !

Très vite, un mouvement, à l'est, dans l'artère principale attira mon attention. Rapidement, je pointai ma lunette sur les deux silhouettes qui venaient de pénétrer dans mon secteur de surveillance. Malgré le soleil qui m'éblouissait, je laissai, finalement, échapper un gros soupir de soulagement. Même si la couleur de leurs vêtements n'était pas visible, leur démarche et leur allure ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur leur identité : je les aurais reconnus entre mille ! En effet, il ne s'agissait que du commandant et du major. Étrange ! Que pouvaient bien faire les deux hommes dans cette partie dévastée de la ville ? Si on n'avait pas été en plein milieu d'un conflit armé, on aurait pu croire à une simple promenade, entre amis, probablement, animée par une joyeuse discussion...

Soudain, une détonation retentit et l'homme à lunettes s'effondra presque aussitôt. Instantanément, la panique me gagna ! Qu'avais-je raté ? Un sniper ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! « Et merde ! » pensai-je. L'alchimiste de Flamme était complètement à découvert, au beau milieu de la rue ! Il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper, si je n'intervenais pas dans les plus brefs délais. Où était donc ce maudit sniper ? Enfin, j'aperçus, dans le cadre d'une fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face, un petit éclat de lumière ! C'était sûrement sa lunette de visée qui renvoyait les rayons du soleil ! J'ajustais mon arme, bloquais ma respiration et préparais mon tire mais il était déjà trop tard ! Ma balle n'avait pas été assez rapide ! Mon coup était parti quelques millionièmes de seconde après celui du tireur ennemi. Je vis tout de même son viseur disparaître derrière le rebord de la fenêtre. Aucun doute, je l'avais touché ! Sans quitter ma lunette, mon attention se reporta aussitôt sur l'homme aux cheveux ébène mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire ! Son corps s'était effondré et gisait, à présent, sur le sol, inerte, avec un petit impact ensanglanté à l'arrière de la tête ! Les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux et je me mis à crier de désespoir !

* * *

Cette fois, je me suis lancé... En espérant que ce premier chapitre, vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Chapitre 2: Violent retour à la réalité

Bonjour, je sais que certains ont pris la peine de lire le premier chapitre de ma fic et je les en remercie. Voici donc le second. En espérant que cela vous plaira tout autant...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Violent retour à la réalité.**

Brutalement, je me réveillais en sursaut, en me retrouvant presque assise dans mon lit, haletante et trempée par une sueur froide qui collait le tissu de ma nuisette, sur ma peau... Quel horrible cauchemar ! Ce dernier m'avait paru tellement réaliste que j'avais encore l'impression de sentir le mélange écœurant du sang et de la poudre, tout autour de moi. Soulagée, malgré tout, je laissais lourdement retomber ma tête sur mon oreiller et je me passais, machinalement, l'avant-bras puis la main sur mon front, pour essuyer les perles de transpiration qui mouillaient mes cheveux. Dans un geste continu, je plaquais vigoureusement mes mains sur mes yeux, pour reprendre progressivement, conscience de la réalité et calmer ma respiration chaotique.

Très vite, un petit glapissement, presque inaudible, se fit entendre et me tira de ma léthargie. Je retirais ma main de l'un de mes yeux, pour la laisser pendre le long du lit. « Tout va bien Black Hayate ! Allez, approche ! » murmurai-je, en faisant claquer doucement mes doigts. A mon ordre, le petit chien quitta son panier et approcha pour venir me lécher la main, comme pour me réconforter. Ne constatant rien d'anormal et étant lui-même rassuré, par la douceur de ma voix, il se roula en boule au pied du lit pour que je puisse continuer de lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Il avait dû m'entendre gémir dans mon sommeil et cela avait dû l'inquiéter. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir un sommeil aussi agité. Mais tout ceci avait une bien triste explication...

Il y a quelques jours, au QG d'East City, le Colonel avait reçu un étrange coup de téléphone, d'une ligne extérieure, de la part de son plus fidèle ami, Maes Hughes. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas pris cela au sérieux, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un énième prétexte du Lieutenant-Colonel pour lui parlait des deux femmes de sa vie, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer au plus au point le Colonel. Mais une fois en communication, l'homme aux cheveux ébène avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était produit car avant de perdre la ligne, il avait entendu la respiration confuse et saccadée de son ami, qui avait été incapable de lui répondre malgré ses différentes sommations. Même en étant à mon bureau, j'avais été en mesure d'entendre la détresse dans la voix de mon supérieur et j'avais anticipé ces demandes : avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ressortir de son espace de travail, une voiture était déjà en route pour nous conduire à la gare et je tenais son manteau dans mes mains. Je me souviens encore de son regard ravagé par le remord et l'inquiétude. Le trajet en train fut l'un des plus long à supporter pour le Colonel car il se doutait déjà que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. A peine avions nous quitté la gare de Centrale et que nous pénétrions dans le QG, qu'on nous apprenait la mort brutale et violente du Lieutenant-Colonel, Maes Hughes. Mon supérieur encaissa du mieux qu'il put la nouvelle, en feignant une froide indifférence.

Deux jours après notre arrivée à la capitale, le Colonel et moi avions, ensemble, assisté aux funérailles du Général de Brigade Hughes, promu de deux échelons, à titre posthume car il avait été tragiquement assassiné, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ce crime odieux restait toujours impuni et aussi bien les circonstances que le mobile demeuraient, pour le moment, indéniablement troubles. Une enquête avait été, néanmoins, ouverte, pour tenter de résoudre ce pesant mystère mais chacun savait déjà qu'elle risquait d'être longue et difficile à mener. Sa conclusion, s'il y en avait une, allait prendre un certain temps.

Lors de la cérémonie de recueillement, les larmes silencieuses de Gracia Hughes et les vibrants appels d'Elysia à son père n'avaient pas laissé le Colonel indifférent. En dépit des regards froids accompagnant les grands airs qu'il avait servis à toute l'assemblée, tout au long des funérailles et du caractère hautain qu'on lui connaissait, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'il avait été intimement touché par la perte du Général de Brigade. Pour ne pas se laisser atteindre, il avait fait le choix d'enfouir sa peine et sa douleur au plus profond de lui-même, quitte à paraître complètement insensible, aux yeux de tous. Mais pour moi qui connaissais cet homme, mieux que quiconque, je savais que le vide laissé par ce dernier était et resterait une blessure béante qui ne se refermerait pas aussi aisément, avec le temps, dans l'âme de mon supérieur. Même s'il pouvait se montrer agaçant et irritant de par ses trop nombreuses frasques, le Général de Brigade était la bonté incarnée ainsi qu'un ami franc et fidèle, peut-être le seul que le Colonel n'ai jamais eu...

Une fois l'office terminée, l'homme aux cheveux ébène s'était écarté de la dernière demeure du Général de Brigade, pour disparaître à la vue de tous et laisser le temps à chacun de partir. Puis, il était revenu pour rendre un dernier hommage, plus intime, à son vieil ami et frère d'arme. Ses mots avaient été maladroits mais emplis de la plus grande sincérité et pour finir il avait tenté pudiquement de me cacher ses larmes, sous couvert d'une pluie qui était clairement absente ce jour-là. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir faire quelques choses, pour lui épargnait cette peine trop lourde à porter seul ; mais au plus profond de moi, j'étais convaincue que tous les mots ou les gestes, que j'aurai pu dire ou faire, ce jour-là, auraient été bien illusoires. Cependant, j'osais, tout de même, espérer que ma présence silencieuse, à ses côtés, avait été pour lui, un mince réconfort, dans cette sombre tourmente. Je pouvais déjà percevoir que le Colonel allait avoir le plus grand mal à se relever de cette terrible absence mais je ne pouvais pas encore me rendre compte à quel point...

Enfermée dans ce carcan rigide de Premier Lieutenant que je m'étais, moi-même, forgé de tout pièce, je ne pouvais plus faillir. Je n'en avais plus le droit. Chacun attendait de moi que je sois droite, fière, inflexible pour continuer à mener le Colonel vers les plus hauts sommets du pays. Nos hommes comptaient également sur moi, autant que sur leur chef ! Je ne pouvais les décevoir en succombant à mes propre états d'âme. Comme, le Général de Brigade n'était plus parmi nous, je me retrouvais seule à endosser cette responsabilité. Il s'était tellement battu dans l'ombre, pour pousser son ami dans la bonne direction, lui évitant ainsi de nombreux pièges et écueils qu'il était de mon devoir à présent, par respect pour lui, de poursuivre plus ardemment son travail... Mais, je devais bien avouer que face aux regards vides et aux souffrances intérieures du Colonel, ma volonté, ma détermination et mes nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve ce jour-là et que j'avais bien failli fléchir lamentablement. Il s'en était fallu de peu...

Avant de quitter Centrale, le Colonel avait, tout de même, tenu à mener, lui-même, sa propre enquête, pour être certain qu'on n'avait pas omis, par mégarde, certains indices compromettants ou tenté de dissimuler des preuves accablantes. Son attitude aurait pu passer pour outrageuse aux yeux de certains haut-gradés, mais comme cela c'était déjà vu, par le passé, pour étouffer des affaires gênantes, on ne lui fit aucune remarque déplacée, la plupart se cantonnant à lui lancer des regards noirs qui en disaient long sur leurs pensées. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx ne se laissa pas intimidé le moins du monde. Comme il le savait déjà, son ami Hughes avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre son nez partout, et surtout là où il n'aurait jamais dû le faire mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui un enquêteur de talent à la cour martial de la capitale. La rencontre et le témoignage du Major Armstrong avait été déterminant dans la compréhension des événements. Ainsi le Colonel avait appris, aux travers les propos anodins du colosse, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son but. Il fit donc taire sa rancœur et déterminé à prendre le temps qu'il fallait, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer à East City... Cela faisait, à présent, deux jours que nous étions enfin de retour.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, l'histoire se met petit à petit en place. A bientôt, pour le chapitre 3, en espérant avoir vos commentaires.


	3. Chapitre 3: Grabuge

Bonjour, pour commencer un grand merci aux 26 personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire mes deux premiers chapitres. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certains ont pris le temps de s'y intéresser. Je m'excuse aussi du délai; j'étais en vacances. Je me suis offert un petit séjour bien mérité au ski !

Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Grabuge**

Après quelques instants, perdue dans mes pensées, je secouais vigoureusement la tête pour chasser les terribles images de mon cauchemar ainsi que celles des tristes événements des derniers jours. Nonchalamment, tout en continuant de caresser Black Hayate, je quittai la contemplation de ma fenêtre pour tourner la tête vers mon réveil, afin de me donner une meilleure idée de l'heure qu'il était, à présent. En effet, dehors, le ciel était toujours d'une noirceur d'encre avec une magnifique pleine lune, qui donnait l'impression de voir comme en plein jour. Sa couleur légèrement rousse me laissait une curieuse sensation de mal-être… Je mettais cela sur le compte de la superstition et ne m'en formalisais pas davantage. Sur le cadran, les aiguilles indiquées quatre heures du matin : je savais déjà que je serai incapable de me rendormir, au vue des circonstances et je décidai donc de me lever pour attaquer rapidement cette nouvelle journée qui allait bientôt commencer. Avec notre déplacement imprévu et inattendu à Central, il était certain que notre hiérarchie allait nous tomber dessus pour nous demander des comptes et, ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas les dossiers à traiter qui manquaient. En arrivant un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, j'aurai peut-être une chance de finir mon travail plus rapidement et quitter le bureau plus vite, ce soir… Pour être honnête, j'étais loin d'être convaincue par cette dernière pensée…

Dans un gros soupir, je quittai mon lit, à regret, et étirai un peu mes épaules endolories. Puis, j'entrepris de défaire mes draps et les mis en boule, dans ma corbeille à linge afin de faire disparaître les derniers vestiges de ma nuit agitée. Ma nuisette suivit le même chemin et ce fut vêtu d'un simple sous-vêtement noir que je me dirigeai, alors, vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, bien chaude, ne pourrait être que salutaire et bénéfique, pour mon esprit encore un peu embrumé. J'ouvris le robinet et me plaçai rapidement sous le jet glacé, tête basse, les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur le mur, de chaque côté de la colonne de douche. Même si je n'étais pas adepte des douches froides, la morsure de l'eau gelée, sur mon corps, eut le mérite de finir de me réveiller en me remettant les idées en place… En se réchauffant, progressivement, le jet me procura un effet apaisant qui parvint à me détendre et à calmer les angoisses réveillées par les mauvais rêves de cette nuit : la Guerre d'Ishbal restait, pour moi, un sujet extrêmement douloureux et j'étais loin d'être la seule dans ce cas. Certains avaient, tout bonnement, sombrés dans la folie ; tandis que d'autres avaient jeté un mouchoir blanc sur leur passé et s'étaient, petit à petit, reconstruits une vie. Mais pour ma part, c'était toujours présent, au fond de moi et il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que cela resurgisse inévitablement… La mort violente du Général de Brigade n'était pas étrangère au retour soudain de ces cauchemars. Heureusement, les quelques minutes passées sous l'eau chaude, bienfaitrice, m'avaient permis de reconstruire cette façade froide du Lieutenant inébranlable, que tout le monde connaissait et dont le Colonel allait sûrement avoir besoin, dans les jours à venir.

Quittant, non sans regret, mon havre de paix, j'attrapai une serviette, me séchai rapidement et j'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres. Puis je sortis, encore enveloppée par la douce chaleur humide de la pièce d'eau, pour attraper une nouvelle chemise d'uniforme, dans mon armoire. J'étais en train de commencer à la boutonner quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit brusquement. Telle ne fut pas ma surprise, à une heure pareille ; mais, à présent, réactive, je ne le lui laissai pas le loisir d'en émettre une seconde.

« Lieutenant ? » Interrogea une voix hésitante à l'autre bout du fil.

« Adjudant Fuery ? Que me vaut un coup de fil aussi matinal ? » Lançai-je froidement, avec un soupçon d'agacement.

« Je pensais que cela vous intéresserait sûrement. Bredouilla la voix mal assurée de l'Adjudant, avant d'entamer son interminable explication. Comme vous le savez, sûrement, je suis d'astreinte, au service des communications, toutes les semaines, dans la nuit du lundi au mardi et pour tuer le temps et éviter de m'endormir… »

« Adjudant, veuillez abréger votre histoire, s'il vous plaît ! Coupai-je, impatiente de connaître le véritable motif de son appel, sur ma ligne personnelle. Dans mon fort intérieur, je me doutais déjà qu'il s'était produit quelque chose. En effet, ce n'était pas le genre de mon subordonné d'appeler ainsi à mon domicile.

« Navré, Lieutenant, J'y viens. En écoutant les fréquences de la Police Militaire, j'ai intercepté un message urgent, annonçant qu'il y avait eu du grabuge à l'adresse du Colonel. Les agents ne sont pas encore sur place et, j'ai pensé qu'en vous pressant, un peu, vous pourriez y être bien avant eux ! »

En écoutant attentivement les propos de l'Adjudant Fuery, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je le remerciai précipitamment pour son appel et raccrochai brutalement le téléphone. Je finis de boutonner ma chemise, sautai dans mon pantalon d'uniforme, enfilai mes bottes et claquai la porte de mon appartement, le haut à la main, sans même prendre le temps de la verrouiller. Je dévalai l'escalier et attachant mon holster et en refermant ma veste d'uniforme. Une fois dans la rue, je courus sans me retourner. Je courus comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore peu de circulation à cette heure-là, car j'aurai pu me faire percuter par un nombre incalculable de véhicules à chaque intersection traversée, en temps normal. Mon esprit n'était plus réellement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, trop assailli par des dizaines de questions dont je n'avais, pour le moment, aucune réponse.

« Qu'était-il arrivé ? »

« Que signifiait le mot grabuge ? »

« Le Colonel avait-il été agressé ? »

« Etait-il blessé ou bien… ? »

Je secouai la tête à cette dernière pensée car je devais retrouver mon calme et poursuivre ma course effrénée, en allongeant, le plus possible, ma foulée car chaque seconde était précieuse et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapitre 4: L'irréparable

Bonjour à tous, il est agréable de constater que vous êtes toujours un peu plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Cela reste peut-être modeste comparer à d'autres mais c'est toujours bon à prendre alors un grand merci !

Pour être honnête, petit chapitre mais plutôt intense... Je vous laisse le découvrir !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'irréparable.**

Enfin, le bout de la rue était à ma portée. La longer m'avait paru interminable face à l'urgence de la situation. Je devais me hâter. La Police Militaire n'était pas reconnue pour sa rapidité d'action, mais, tout de même… Il me restait encore le boulevard à franchir et j'atteindrai les faubourgs de Centrale, où résidait le Colonel depuis notre arrivée. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, le grand axe était quasiment désert. L'immeuble de mon supérieur se trouvait dans une petite impasse, bien à l'écart du tumulte de la vie nocturne de la Capitale ; ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait les mœurs et les ragots le concernant. Sûrement qu'il voulait les avantages sans les inconvénients de la ville : cela lui ressemblait bien ce genre de contradictions…

Ce fut avec un soulagement, non feint, que j'atteignis, enfin, l'intersection où se trouvait l'entrée de la voie sans issue. Sans hésitation, je dégainais mon arme de service et m'approchais prudemment, en lançant de rapides coups d'œil, au coin du bâtiment faisant l'angle de la rue, pour m'assurer de la tranquillité des lieux. Aucun mouvement n'était à déplorer ! Avec d'infimes précautions, je me glissais discrètement dans l'impasse, en longeant le trottoir opposé, dos aux habitations mais faisant face au petit immeuble de quatre étages, où habitait le Colonel, afin de l'avoir toujours en visuel. On ne pouvait voir aucune lumière filtrée des appartements voisins, trahissant la présence éventuelle d'habitants éveillés. Face à un tel constat, j'étais très perplexe. En effet, l'Adjudant avait tout de même parlé de « grabuge », alors pourquoi tout semblait bien trop calme dans cette ruelle ?

Arrivée au niveau de la porte d'entrée, mais toujours sur le trottoir d'en face, je me décidai à traverser, discrètement, la chaussée, à petites foulées. En levant, les yeux vers le deuxième étage, j'aperçus que l'un des carreaux de la petite fenêtre, donnant sur le salon du Colonel, était brisée et que quelques bris de verre, scintillants, jonchés çà et là, l'asphalte juste sous l'ouverture. Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et un mauvais pressentiment plus pesant m'envahit, peu à peu. Je ne devais plus traîner ! Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre ! Toujours, mon arme au poing, j'ouvris, sans un bruit, la porte donnant sur le hall et me dirigeai silencieusement vers les escaliers menant au second étage. A cette heure bien matinale, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. La Police Militaire n'avait toujours pas investi les lieux. A pas de loup, dans l'obscurité, je gravis les marches qui me menèrent sur un palier desservant quatre portes strictement identiques, seulement éclairées par une lumière blafarde, qui filtrait par une petite lucarne. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je me plantais devant celle arborant le numéro 13, tous mes sens en alerte. Ne percevant aucun bruit suspect, j'attrapais vivement la poignée ronde de la porte et avec beaucoup de prudence, je tentais de la faire pivoter pour enfin l'ouvrir. Mais cette dernière me résista : telle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que cette fichue porte était fermée à clé, de l'intérieur ! Comment avait-on pu entrer dans l'appartement du Colonel alors que tout paraissait verrouillé ?

Face à de pareilles observations, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : il ne me restait plus qu'à crocheter la serrure ! Par chance, même si je n'avais pas pris le temps de me coiffer, quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais toujours, en cas de besoin, quelques épingles à cheveux, dans la poche intérieure de ma veste d'uniforme. Je rengainais temporairement mon arme, m'accroupis devant la porte et me saisis des petites pinces métalliques. A l'aide de mes dents, j'entrepris de les plier afin de leur donner la forme adéquate, pour m'attaquer à ce satané verrou récalcitrant. Heureusement, l'immeuble n'était pas moderne et la porte ne demeura pas bien longtemps réfractaire. Une fois déverrouillée, je m'activai pour ranger mes outils de fortunes, ressortis mon révolver de son holster et sans me redresser, j'ouvris délicatement la porte pour pénétrer furtivement dans l'entrée de l'appartement, repoussant ensuite le battant derrière moi.

Après quelques secondes d'écoute attentive, je ne constatai aucun souffle de vie dans l'habitation à par le ronronnement un peu trop entêtant de la ventilation. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais ignorer plusieurs odeurs qui assaillaient mon nez : un mélange détonnant de poudre, de métal et d'alcool ! Ceci ne pouvait qu'ajouter à mon angoisse qui me tordait le ventre depuis le départ de mon propre appartement… Instinctivement, je réprimais plusieurs haut-le-cœur et lentement, toujours dans la pénombre, je me relevai afin de poursuivre l'exploration des lieux, dans une position plus confortable. Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller beaucoup plus en avant dans ma recherche pour avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qui me torturaient l'esprit. Passé le petit corridor de l'entrée, j'obtenais une vue dégagée, sur le salon plutôt cosy du Colonel. Le long du mur, sous la fenêtre, à présent brisée qui laissait néanmoins entrer la lumière de la lune, il y avait un bureau, derrière lequel, sur une simple chaise, se trouvait un corps en uniforme, négligemment avachi, la tête posée sur le plateau du meuble. Devant lui, se trouvait un verre à moitié plein, une bouteille renversée et un petit cadre photo. Sur le sol, autour de la chaise, un liquide épais et visqueux formait une flaque sombre, renvoyant les reflets roux de l'astre lunaire et dans le prolongement de sa main droite, toujours gantée, on y découvrait une arme à feu.

Face cette scène apocalyptique, j'eu un violent mouvement de recul car je ne pouvais admettre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Mes doigts laissèrent tomber, au sol, ma propre arme et je portais les mains à ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de hurler. Mes jambes flageolantes avaient beaucoup de mal à me maintenir debout et dans ma tête, une même litanie s'était mise à tourner en boucle.

« Qu'ai-je manqué ? Colonel, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

* * *

Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous aura pas laisser indifférent ! Alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre avis ! A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: La Police Militaire

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre: j'ai profité de la fête du travail pour le finaliser pour vous !

Déjà cinq chapitres !

Qui l'aurait cru ! En tout cas, pas moi, car j'ai du mal à finir tout ce que je commence... Et dire que cette histoire est née que d'une image furtive dans l'un des openings ou endings de l'anime (voir image de couverture de l'histoire)... Enfin voilà !

J'en profite aussi pour remercier la petite centaine de personnes qui ont déjà pris le temps de lire cette modeste fanfic !

Allez, je vous laisse tranquille !

A la prochaine et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Police Militaire.**

Cette fois, mon corps ne me supportait plus. Je ne pouvais plus faire face à cette scène traumatisante qui s'offrait à moi. Il fallait rapidement que je trouve une solution, sous peine de m'écrouler à mon tour, sur le parquet du salon. A force de persuasion, mes jambes acceptèrent enfin de reculer pour que je puisse trouver un élément dur, sur lequel m'appuyer, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Fébrilement, à tâtons, mes doigts finir par heurter un mur salutaire, sur lequel je posais mon dos. Celui-ci glissa doucement jusqu'à rencontrer le sol froid et les talons de mes bottes. Assise par terre, mes mains tremblantes ramenèrent mes genoux contre ma poitrine et je posais mon front sur ces derniers. Haletante et éreintée, je pris de longues minutes pour réfléchir et pour respirer profondément afin de calmer mes nerfs et les frissons glacés qui parcourraient tous mes membres. Les lourdes fragrances de poudre, de métal et d'alcool, qui flottaient tout autour de moi, ne mettaient d'aucune aide. Bien au contraire…

Je n'avais rien vu venir. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, le Colonel paraissait plus souriant. Comme s'il avait su retrouver un second souffle pour avancer. Certes, la douleur liée à la perte de son ami proche était toujours palpable mais, il semblait en avoir fait une force qui le pousser à reprendre ses ambitions, afin de lui rendre hommage, pour ne pas qu'il soit mort en vain… Comment aurais-je pu prévoir où tout ceci allait le mener ? Quels signaux avais-je manqués ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas livré plus sincèrement ?

J'étais anéantie, complètement sous le choc. Comment pouvait-on réagir autrement face à un geste aussi désespéré ? Lors de la guerre d'Ishbal et de nos différentes enquêtes, j'avais vu un nombre incalculable de dépouilles et de cadavres plus ou moins mutilés qui aurait pu me faire tout autant d'effet ; mais là, c'était différent ! Ce n'était pas un simple inconnu ou l'une de mes nombreuses victimes : c'était mon supérieur ! L'un de mes proches ! C'était Roy Mustang ! Face au corps sans vie du Colonel, à quoi bon continuer à jouer la comédie et tenter de garder la face ? Mes efforts pour garder le contrôle sur moi-même furent vînt… J'avais beau serré les dents, quelques larmes parvinrent, tout de même, à s'échapper de mes yeux clos. Je ne pouvais accepter un tel gâchis.

En commettant l'irréparable, avait-il au moins pensé à ses hommes, ses fidèles subordonnés ? Les visages souriants de Fuery, Falman, Breda et Havoc flottèrent quelques secondes, dans ma mémoire. Ces quatre-là, tout comme moi, l'auraient suivi jusqu'au sommet ou jusqu'en enfer ! Qu'allaient-ils devenir suite à la disparition de leur supérieur ? Et les frères Elric ? A cette heure-ci, ils n'étaient toujours pas informés du décès du Général de Brigade Hughes… Quand, on leur apprendrait cette double perte, j'entendais déjà, dans ma tête, éclater la profonde colère d'Edward. A l'avenir, qui pourrait les protéger et les guider dans leur quête, lui et son frère ? Avant de presser la détente, s'était-il remémoré ses rêves de grandeur, pour son pays, qui avait tellement besoin de lui ? Rétablir la démocratie et la paix à Amestris, pour que plus personne n'ait à porter le poids des morts, comme nous le faisions, chaque jour, pour Ishbal, était-ce de simples paroles en l'air ? Une belle utopie ? Qui serait en mesure de prendre le relais, à présent ? Tant de culpabilité et tant d'interrogations mais aucun espoir de réponse… Quelle cruauté !

Affrontant seule toutes ses questions, tandis que je crispais un peu plus mes mâchoires, je sentis s'immiscer, en moi, un autre sentiment beaucoup plus sombre, tellement plus ravageur… D'une certaine manière, j'accusais le coup du poids de son acte insensé ainsi que de tout ce qu'il allait en découler et je ne me voyais pas affronter tout ceci, sans lui… Il allait pourtant le falloir. Je ne pouvais pas à mon tour trahir, tout le monde. Profondément bouleversée, ma colère prit le dessus. Je me redressai d'un bon et me dirigeai vers son corps, cruellement, immobile, vautré sur son bureau. Sans vie. Il fallait que je le saisisse, que je le secoue rageusement pour extérioriser ce qui me ronger de l'intérieur depuis cette douloureuse découverte et depuis bien plus longtemps, sans doute. Je tendis la main et attrapais vivement le col de son uniforme mais il me fut, cependant, impossible de crier ma détresse. Seuls quelques mots maladroits parvinrent à franchir mes lèvres tremblantes, dans un simple murmure :

« Colonel, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Vidée, à bout de force, cette fois, mes jambes plièrent sous mon poids et je me retrouvai à genou, mon pantalon baignant dans le liquide poisseux, au pied de la chaise, incapable de lâcher la veste de mon supérieur et pleurant, silencieusement, à chaud de larmes, la tête basse. Quand soudain, contre toute attente, l'improbable se produisit. Une main ferme, s'empara, avec force, de mon poignet et une voix s'adressa à moi, dans un marmonnement pâteux.

« Je n'ai pas pu… Lieutenant... » me laissant totalement interdite.

Estomaquée, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder davantage sur ce qui venait de se produire. En effet, un vacarme assourdissant, dans le hall de l'immeuble, se fit entendre jusque dans le salon du Colonel, me tirant de ma stupeur. Mécaniquement, tel un automate, je réagis au quart de tour, sans véritablement prendre conscience de mes faits et gestes, me ruant sans un mot, vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Sans demi-mesure, la Police Militaire venait d'annoncer son arrivée dans l'immeuble. A peine, eu-je refermé le battant sur mon passage, qu'un petit escadron d'agents en uniforme noir déboula bruyamment, sur le palier à présent, éclairé. Un peu éblouie, je vis trois silhouettes menaçantes se plantaient devant moi.

L'une aboya : « Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous devant la porte du Colonel Mustang ?

Ayant recouvrée une vision plus nette, je soutenais, à présent, leurs regards noirs. Bien décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner, je pointais sévèrement du doigt l'une de mes épaulettes.

« Je suis le Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, déclarai-je froidement. Le bras droit du Colonel ! Et je ne vous félicite pas, Messieurs !

« Pardon, comment osez-vous… » Répondit vertement l'un des trois hommes.

« Cela fait environ trente minutes, le coupai-je, en tapotant ostensiblement mon poignet, que l'on vous a signalé du grabuge, chez mon supérieur et vous n'arrivez que maintenant ? Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! Ayant moi-même été prévenue, j'ai pris l'initiative de me rendre par mes propres moyens au domicile du Colonel et constatant votre absence, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main ! N'avez-vous rien à dire pour votre manque d'efficacité ? »

Face au mutisme honteux de l'escadron, je poursuivis mes remarques cinglantes.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je vous confirme donc que le Colonel a bien été agressé, cette nuit et heureusement pour lui, rien de bien dramatique ! Au vu de la situation et de l'heure tardive à présent, nous ne sommes plus à quelques minutes près… Mon supérieur viendra faire sa déposition, demain matin, à la première heure ! J'y veillerai personnellement. Par ailleurs, je ferai aussi un rapport sur votre brillante et discrète intervention, comme le veut la procédure, en cas de prise d'otage. Sur ce, Messieurs, bonne nuit et je ne vous raccompagne pas jusqu'à la sortie ! »

Penauds et n'osant plus me contrariée, les agents de la Police Militaire, ne se firent pas prier pour déguerpir, aussi vite, qu'ils étaient arrivés, avec les nuisances sonores, en moins. Une fois le pallier dégagé, je pénétrais, à nouveau, dans l'appartement du Colonel. Tremblante, je refermais la porte et tirais le verrou comme pour m'assurer que je ne serais plus dérangée. Lasse, je posais mon front migraineux sur le métal froid du battant. Quel magnifique numéro de bluff ! Pensai-je… Intérieurement, je me félicitais d'avoir été aussi réactive et qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'idée d'entrer pour voir mon supérieur, dans cet état ! Pour le coup, il était certain qu'un rapport aurait été rédigé et qu'il aurait pu dire adieu à ses ambitions de carrière ! Soudain, je pris enfin pleinement conscience qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il allait falloir que nous ayons une « petite » explication… A cette pensée, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte, à genou, les poings crispés sur chacune de mes tempes douloureuses. En aurais-je véritablement la force et le courage ?

* * *

Et voilà, le travail ! Même si la séquence est loin d'être légère, j'ai apprécié de me mettre dans la peau et dans la tête de notre Lieutenant préférée, face à un tel drame. Quel défouloir ! Quel exutoire ! Néanmoins, j'espère avoir respecté ce personnage aussi bien dans sa force que dans sa sensibilité ! J'aime les personnages torturés... Non, je ne suis pas sadique, je vous rassure !

Sinon, sans vouloir donner l'impression de quémander, cela serait cool d'avoir votre opinion ! Alors, n'hésitez pas à prendre quelques minutes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai d'autres histoires sous le coude et j'aimerais savoir si cela vaut le coup que je poursuive ou si je dois arrêter le massacre ! A vos commentaires et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6: Mise au Point (Partie 1)

Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente mais ce chapitre s'est avéré très long et assez difficile à écrire... A force de le remanier, il est devenu beaucoup plus fourni que les autres d'où l'idée de vous le proposer en deux parties car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu du résultat... Alors sans plus attendre le voici, en espérant avoir très vite de vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mise au point (Partie 1).**

Il fallait vite se ressaisir et reprendre les choses en main. « Il est vivant, bien vivant ! » me répétai-je inlassablement, comme pour me convaincre, intérieurement, que tout ceci n'était, finalement, qu'un mauvais rêve… Après trois grandes inspirations, pour me redonner une contenance, je trouvai, enfin le courage de me relever, en m'appuyant sur la porte. J'avais promis aux agents de la Police Militaire, une déposition du Colonel, en bonne et due forme, et un rapport bien salé sur leur intervention désastreuse, à mon goût. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas y couper, sous peine de mettre ma réputation ainsi que celle de mon supérieur en danger et un tel affront, il en était hors de question ! Mais pour y parvenir, j'allais devoir tenter de comprendre quels événements avaient véritablement eu lieu ici, pour pouvoir les détourner et les rendre crédibles aux yeux des autorités. Toutefois, faire parler l'homme aux cheveux ébène, n'allait pas être une mission facile et le temps jouait contre nous…

Prise d'un regain de détermination, je traversai l'appartement à grandes enjambées et m'approchai de mon supérieur qui dodelinait de la tête, luttant pour rester conscient, en dépit de ses paupières lourdes et du trop-plein d'alcool. Incapable de me montrer brutale avec lui, je posai une main compatissante sur son épaule. Tout en lui demandant de se lever, j'adoptai, néanmoins, l'attitude la plus ferme et la plus stoïque possible. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers moi et tenta un mince sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas. Face à mon masque de froideur, il obtempéra en posant ses deux paumes sur son bureau et en s'appuyant dessus, il essaya maladroitement de se redresser. Son équilibre était plus que précaire alors pour l'aider à se remettre debout, je passais mon bras droit sous le sien et j'agrippai du mieux que je pus l'arrière de sa veste, ma main libre posée sur son buste. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il ne se permit aucun commentaire déplacé, sur notre proximité forcée. Titubant dangereusement, je le conduisis ainsi, jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'assis, tant bien que mal, sur le rebord de la baignoire, en espérant qu'il ne basculerait pas à l'intérieur.

Patiemment et en accompagnant ses gestes, j'encourageai le Colonel à opter sa veste, sa chemise, son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussettes, souillés par l'alcool : sans aucun doute du Patcha, reconnaissable à sa couleur carmin. Il s'agissait d'une liqueur de fruits rouges, typique de la région de l'Est. Un peu trop ivre, il avait dû renverser, par mégarde, la bouteille dont le liquide s'était alors, répandu partout sur ses vêtements et sur le sol formant la fameuse flaque, couleur sang, au pied de la chaise. Ceci expliquait, à présent, la forte odeur, omniprésente, dans l'appartement. La vision du corps avachi de mon supérieur continuait de me hanter et de me faire frémir. Je secouais alors la tête pour la chasser et me concentrer, de nouveau, sur le Colonel, qui avait grand besoin de moi. Dans cet état et si peu vêtu, l'alchimiste de Flamme paraissait si vulnérable. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je jetai alors ses vêtements humides, un peu trop violemment, dans un coin de la pièce et je le guidai, en sous-vêtement, jusqu'au coin douche. Pour éviter la chute, je l'assis au fond du bac, contre le mur, sous le pommeau. Il frissonna en sentant sur sa peau le froid de la céramique et de la faïence. Je tournai alors le robinet, libérant l'eau qui j'espère serait salvatrice pour mon supérieur. Le sachant en sécurité, je sortis quelques instants pour apprécier l'étendue des dégâts dans la pièce voisine.

En analysant le salon, je me rendis compte que peu de choses avaient été déplacées ou détériorées. Il s'était cantonné à passer la soirée, assis derrière son bureau. En m'approchant du coin dédié au travail, j'aperçu de nouveaux éléments qui me permirent de mieux comprendre ce qui s'était joué dans cette pièce, quelques heures plus tôt… Tout d'abord, contre le mur au pied de la chaise, un premier « cadavre » : une bouteille de whisky, dernier vestige apparent de la participation de mon supérieur à la guerre d'Ishbal. En effet, c'était là-bas qu'il avait découvert les propriétés anesthésiantes de cette boisson et j'étais bien placée pour le savoir... Il avait dû s'enivrer là, jusqu'à vider la bouteille. Ensuite, il avait sans doute voulu se finir au Patcha mais malhabile à cause du premier alcool, le second contenant lui avait probablement échappé des mains, déversant la quasi-totalité du liquide sur le sol. En poursuivant mon enquête mentale, je vis, sur le plateau du meuble, qu'il y avait un cadre renversé. En le relevant, j'eu un frisson qui me parcourut tout le dos en reconnaissant la photo : il s'agissait de deux hommes l'un à côté de l'autre, en uniforme. Le premier affichait une mine foncièrement joyeuse, derrière ses lunettes aux verres rectangulaires, le képi levé au-dessus de sa tête, dans un salut peu formel. Quant au deuxième, il arborait un petit sourire en coin, plus discret et en apparence plus professionnel. Ce cliché avait dû tenir compagnie au Colonel, tout le temps de sa nuit d'ivresse. J'aimais beaucoup ce souvenir, sous verre, même si aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais réprimer une certaine tristesse, en le contemplant.

Ayant fait le tour de ce que j'avais à voir, je me décidai enfin à retourner dans la salle de bain où j'entendais l'eau qui coulait toujours. En approchant de la douche, je trouvai mon supérieur, les genoux pliés contre son torse, la tête basse, grelottant violemment. Instinctivement, je me jetai sur le robinet et coupai le jet d'eau glaciale. « Merde ! » Pensai-je. « Le thermostat est inversé contrairement à mon appartement ! ».

« Colonel, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? Ajoutai-je un peu énervée, en lui lançant un drap de bain sur les épaules.

« Je méritais bien toute cette froideur, après tout ceci… » Articula-t-il d'une voix résignée mais plus affirmée que toute à l'heure, malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient.

« Tsss… » Sifflai-je agacée, en resserrant la serviette autour de son cou. « Ce n'est pas le moment de vous auto-flageller ! »

L'extirpant péniblement du coin douche, je l'installai de nouveau sur le rebord, irrémédiablement froid, de la baignoire, où, frigorifié, il frémissait terriblement. Sans perdre une minute, je fis couler de l'eau bien chaude, en ayant pris soin, cette fois, de régler la température du mitigeur. Avec mille précautions, je fis entrer mon supérieur, dans le bain, où une fois étendu, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. En attendant que l'eau atteigne une hauteur raisonnable, je retournai chercher une chaise au salon, que je plaçai de telle sorte que je puisse faire face à l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Au moment où je m'assis et refermai le robinet, il avait les yeux clos. Ses joues pâles et bleuies commençaient, à peine, à reprendre des couleurs. Il semblait enfin plus détendu. Peut-être était-il parvenu à s'endormir ? Son visage paraissait si paisible, tout à coup. L'atmosphère de la salle de bain devint, petit à petit, très chaude et humide. La vapeur remplissait tout l'espace de la pièce et de la condensation couvrait, à présent, le miroir, commençant à ruisseler sur les murs en faïence. Cette chaleur étouffante m'oppressait. J'entrepris donc de retirer ma veste d'uniforme afin d'être plus à l'aise. Au moment où je commençais à me relever pour l'enlever, il réagit plus brutalement que je l'aurais cru. Intérieurement, je me réjouis de voir que ses réflexes semblaient bien de retour.

« Restez Lieutenant… » Demanda-t-il en s'agitant dans la baignoire et sur un ton trahissant une certaine appréhension qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je vais nulle part et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en allait. » Affirmai-je d'une voix assez cassante.

Rassuré, il murmura un « merci », quasi inaudible, et referma ses yeux onyx.

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite ! » Grommelai-je. « J'ai promis aux agents de la Police Militaire, un rapport et une déposition dès l'ouverture du Centre de Commandement. »

A ces mots, ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus qui signifiait qu'il avait compris le message : il savait que je n'allais très certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, après toutes les émotions fortes qu'il venait de me faire subir.

« Je suis désolée… » Finit-il par marmonner entre ces dents, après un moment de silence.

C'en fut trop pour moi ! La goutte qui fit déborder le vase… Je me levai brutalement et lui infligeai une gifle monumentale, qui me surprit moi-même. Avec l'humidité du bain, elle claqua si fort que sa joue commença par blanchir avant de rougir sérieusement, laissant apparaître la trace de mes cinq doigts. Lasse, je m'affalai lourdement sur ma chaise, la tête basse, les coudes sur mes genoux et mes mains me frictionnant vigoureusement la nuque. En dépit de tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, il m'était, à présent, impossible de me redresser pour affronter son regard. De son côté, il ne broncha pas et ne me demanda aucune explication pour justifier mon coup de sang. J'entendais simplement des frottements qui m'indiquaient qu'il était en train de masser son visage endolori. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Je devais briser ce silence pesant en laissant une bonne fois pour toute éclater la colère qui me rongeait depuis le début de cette abominable matinée…

« Pourquoi ? » Tonnai-je incapable d'aligner plus d'un mot tant mes mâchoires étaient crispées et ma gorge douloureusement serrée.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Lieute… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » le coupai-je, grondant de plus belle.

« Difficile à expliquer. C'est un ensemble. Le génocide d'Ishbal et ses victimes. La mort de Maes. Le désespoir et l'alcool aidant… C'est devenu trop lourd à porter… » Tenta-t-il de se justifier pitoyablement.

Face à cette réponse, beaucoup trop lâche à mon goût, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de nouveau. Je me redressai vivement et plantai mon regard embrouillé, dans le sien.

« Colonel, sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Le Général de Brigade Hughes m'avait prévenu : votre pire ennemi, c'est vous-même ! Sincèrement, croyez-vous vraiment être le seul à souffrir de tout ça ? Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ? Avez-vous pensé à vos hommes ? A Havoc ? A Breda ? A Fuery ? A Falman ? N'ont-ils aucune valeur pour vous ? Et les Frères Elric ? A quoi bon être allé les chercher à Resembool si c'est pour mieux les abandonner ensuite ? Et votre pays, pour lequel vous aviez tellement de rêves ? Vous étiez prêt à le laisser sombrer, sans même vous battre ? Et enfin… »

Ma voix se brisa dans un terrible sanglot. J'arrivais à peine à respirer tant cette tirade m'avait coûté. Comme pour me protéger, je détournai instinctivement mes yeux inondés de larmes et me passai rageusement la manche de ma chemise sur le visage, en serrant les dents, toujours plus fort.

« Continuez, Lieutenant ! S'il vous plaît, continuez… » M'encouragea-t-il, en essayant de garder lui-même, son sang-froid.

Malgré la violence de mes propos, il souhaitait que je poursuive. Il devait sentir que des mots s'étaient égarés, en restant coincés dans ma gorge nouée, par le ressentiment, et qu'ils avaient profondément besoin de sortir. Il y eu à nouveau un long silence durant lequel je m'appliquai à secouer la tête, pour ne pas avouer ce qui me rongeait. Mais j'étais tellement en colère… Ce fut dans un infime murmure, la voix complètement étranglée, que je parvins à articuler l'ultime question qui me pesait ; sans doute la plus douloureuse, la plus inavouable et la plus égoïste à la fois :

« Et à moi, Colonel ? Avez-vous pensé à moi ? » Lâchai-je totalement épuisée par ce soudain déferlement d'animosité auquel je n'étais pas habituée.

* * *

Affaire à suivre ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus tout de même... A bientôt pour la seconde partie !


	7. Chapitre 6: Mise au Point (Partie 2)

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je me suis fait désirer mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour cette fic: le syndrome de la page blanche, en somme ! Et je me suis lancé dans un nouveau défi, qui contrairement à ce que j'ai cru ma beaucoup inspirer et m'a permis de palier à la frustration... Enfin, me revoilà avec la partie 2 ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mise au point (Partie 2).**

Mon masque froid de contrôle venait tout simplement de voler en éclat. Gênée, je me mordis sévèrement la lèvre inférieure en me demandant très sincèrement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à un tel déchaînement de rancœur. Contre toute attente, le Colonel reprit aussitôt l'initiative, pour ne pas laisser au silence, le loisir de se réinstaller. Calmement, malgré tout ce qui venait de se produire, il tenta de s'expliquer, une nouvelle fois, ayant enfin retrouver son aplomb légendaire. Sa faiblesse et l'ivresse semblaient, à présent, bien loin, derrière lui.

« Les motivations de mon geste ont une certaine importance pour comprendre les faits ; mais, l'essentiel, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout… »

En dépit de mes larmes, je levai un sourcil perplexe. Se rendant compte qu'il avait toute mon intention, il poursuivit d'une voix posée.

« Lieutenant, lorsque j'ai voulu presser la détente… »

A ses mots, je tressaillis et détournai les yeux. Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon geste de dégoût. Ce fut à cet instant que je sentis une douce chaleur envelopper mes doigts, posés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je plantais de nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Le contact bienveillant de sa main avait quelque chose d'apaisant sur moi et il en avait tout à fait conscience. Me sentant prête à entendre la suite de son récit, il continua toujours aussi sereinement.

« J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Je n'ai aucune explication. Etait-ce pour me donner un semblant de courage ou pour chercher une éventuelle réponse à mon acte irrationnel ? Impossible à dire… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à ce moment-là que la lune s'est voilée et que j'ai pu apercevoir mon terrible reflet sur la vitre. Lentement, ma vue s'est troublée et il m'a semblait voir apparaître, une à une, les mines très contrariées d'Havoc, de Breda, de Fuery et de Falman, puis celles des Elric. D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, la tronche d'Edouard était plus que terrifiante ! Ajouta-t-il avec un mince sourire en coin que je ne pus que lui rendre timidement. Puis, il reprit : Pour ne pas me laisser influencer par ses illusions moralisantes, j'ai secoué, vigoureusement, la tête pour les chasser, en pensant que l'alcool jouait des tours à mon cerveau embrouillé mais qu'importe me suis-je dit. Le véritable électrochoc a été de voir, en posant de nouveau mon regard sur cette fichue fenêtre, votre propre visage ravagé par la tristesse, déformé par la colère avec la même arme que moi, pointée sur la tempe. Cette fois, des frissons d'effroi ont parcouru tout mon corps et j'ai tiré dans le carreau, pour faire disparaitre au plus vite, cette épouvantable vision. C'est alors que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça… »

Ces paroles résonnèrent comme un aveu qui semblait le libérer d'un poids. Il soupira profondément, trahissant son soulagement et chercha une objection dans mon regard qui devait être complétement vide, à cet instant… Pendant de longues minutes, je restai interdite, totalement immobile, incapable de réfléchir…

Soudain, dans le lointain, cinq coups d'une cloche sonnèrent et me ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

« Cinq heures du matin ! pensai-je. Et dire que le QG de la Police Militaire n'ouvrait que dans quelques heures ! »

Sans en demander la permission, je libérai ma main, me levai et optai la bonde de la baignoire pour permettre à l'eau de s'écouler enfin. Aussitôt, le Colonel comprit : mon geste signifiait que le bain était terminé. Le temps que je trouve une serviette sèche, il s'était déjà redressé, prêt à en sortir. Je lui lançai alors un nouveau drap de bain et quittai la pièce le temps qu'il se lave et s'essuie. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, il me rejoignit dans le salon, la serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille. Sachant pertinemment, qu'il était nu sous ce simple morceau de tissu, je ne pus que ressentir un certain embarras et mes joues se mirent, malgré moi, à rougir. Heureusement, mon supérieur était dans l'incapacité de s'en apercevoir car la pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune. En tentant de rester de marbre, au vue de la situation gênante, je lui intimai vivement d'aller se coucher. Il tenta bien de me contredire mais devinant mon regard assassin, il finit par comprendre qu'il devait d'obtempérer, sans rechigner.

« Monsieur, vous devez être frais et dispos car, dans quelques heures, vous allez devoir faire une déposition pour agression devant un agent de la Police Militaire, dès ouverture de leur QG et je compte, vivement, sur votre flegme légendaire pour qu'elle soit la plus crédible possible ! »

Nonchalamment, il lâcha : « Vous avez raison Lieutenant ! Comme toujours… Bonne nuit pour ce qu'il en reste ! »

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans se retourner.

Lorsque la porte de celle-ci fut enfin fermée, je ne pus réprimer un sentiment de soulagement et pour ne pas céder à la tentation de m'asseoir et de m'endormir, à mon tour, j'entrepris de nettoyer les dégâts de la nuit d'ivresse du Colonel. Ce ne fut pas chose facile car le Patcha était un alcool épais et particulièrement collant, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à tacher. En jetant un œil consterné à mes genoux, j'espérais sincèrement que la laverie du QG, parviendrait à sauver mon pantalon d'uniforme. Une fois que je me fus acquittée de cette première mission, je débutai la rédaction des deux rapports promis : l'un qui servirait de support à la déposition de mon supérieur et l'autre concernant la piteuse intervention des agents de la Police Militaire.

A six heures, le même carillon me rappela à l'ordre et je dus suspendre mon travail pour appeler l'Adjudant Fuery. Il devait finir son astreinte auprès du service des communications et s'apprêter sûrement à regagner son domicile, pour un repos bien mérité, après une longue nuit de veille. Après être passée par le standard, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant d'être mis en relation avec mon subalterne.

« Lieutenant ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Et comment va le Colonel ? » Me questionna-t-il avec une légère fatigue dans la voix.

« Tout va bien, Adjudant… Plus de peur que de mal. Je vous donnerai plus de détail quand les circonstances me le permettront. Je compte d'ailleurs sur votre discrétion au sujet des événements de cette nuit… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre pour que je comprenne qu'il avait bien saisi le message. Je poursuivis alors ma tirade :

« J'aurai aussi un service à vous demander… Vous serait-il possible de passer à la laverie du QG pour récupérer l'un de mes uniformes et me l'apporter immédiatement ? »

« Aucun soucis, Lieutenant ! J'allais sortir. Je fais un détour et je vous l'apporte. Où dois-je vous l'amener ? »

« Chez le Colonel… Lâchai-je un peu irritée. Ne traînez pas, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Comptez sur moi, Lieutenant ! En voiture, je serai là dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure ! »

« Merci Fuery. Je guette votre arrivée… »

J'avais à peine fini de transmettre mes instructions qu'il reposait déjà le combiné sur le téléphone.

« Qu'il était agréable d'avoir des subordonnés qui obtempéraient sans rouspéter et sans poser un nombre incalculable de questions ! » pensai-je, rassurée par la bonne volonté de l'Adjudant.

Tout en continuant de rédiger mes comptes-rendus, j'épiais l'arrivée de mon dévoué subordonné à lunettes, par la fenêtre. Comme promis, il arriva un peu moins de trente minutes après notre brève entretien téléphonique. En voyant l'auto remontait la rue, je quittai rapidement, l'appartement du Colonel et descendit les escaliers pour le retrouver devant le hall de l'immeuble. Comme à son habitude, il me salua en arborant un petit sourire malicieux malgré la fatigue apparente. Fièrement, il me tendit mes vêtements propres et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, il posa sur moi deux yeux interrogateurs. Entre ma tenue quelque peu négligée, mon pantalon taché et toute cette histoire de grabuge, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Je pris alors pour la première fois la parole dans cet échange, jusqu'à là, silencieux en lui promettant, une nouvelle fois, de tout lui expliquer à son retour au QG, le lendemain. Je le remerciai sincèrement pour m'avoir dépannée et lui réitérais ma demande de discrétion, tout en lui souhaitant de profiter de sa journée de repos. Il me sourit de plus bel en me faisant un petit clin d'œil timide et son salut militaire, puis il tourna les talons pour regagner le véhicule militaire stationné devant et rentrer chez lui. De mon côté, je remontai dans l'appartement de mon supérieur pour terminer ma tâche en cours.

Bientôt, la cloche du beffroi se fit encore entendre. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais voir discrètement, le jour se levait. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à chasser le voile noir de cette fin de nuit insensée. J'espérai intérieurement que cette nouvelle journée, nous apporterait son lot de solutions et un peu de recul sur les événements de la veille. Il était à peine sept heures et tout était déjà en ordre ! L'appartement était impeccable (excepté la vitre brisée) et mes deux rapports étaient enfin rédigés. Me félicitant de mon efficacité, malgré l'heure matinale, je m'autorisai une seconde douche, dans la salle de bain de mon supérieur, après avoir pris soin de mettre du café à couler dans la cafetière. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter au QG de la Police Militaire avec un uniforme maculé de Patcha ! J'étais déjà très chanceuse qu'aucun agent n'ait trouvé le temps de m'en faire la remarque, lors de leur intervention musclée. Pour être honnête, à cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose : la chaleur ardente du jet d'eau qui pourrait, indubitablement, chasser les tensions aussi bien nerveuses que musculaires qui me dévoraient la nuque et les épaules. Un grand réconfort après un début de matinée aussi mouvementé !

Quelques minutes avant que ne sonne huit heures, j'étais fin prête et je dégustai, tranquillement, une tasse de café bien mérité, en regardant distraitement la ville se réveillait lentement par la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Le calme avant la tempête ! » Pensai-je. Pour être honnête, je n'avais encore rien avalé depuis mon réveil, vers quatre heures du matin et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Le breuvage amer était comme providentiel pour tenir le rythme effréné, que m'imposeraient, très certainement, chaque heure de mon service.

A présent, il allait falloir réveiller le Colonel. Cette idée ne me réjouissait pas trop suite aux différentes péripéties que nous venions de vivre mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais tenir mes engagements. Afin de faire les choses en douceur, je versais à nouveau du liquide noir odorant dans un mug propre et pénétrais à pas de loup dans la chambre de mon supérieur. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne remarqua même pas ma présence. Il paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil même si par moment, on pouvait observer ses sourcils se fronçaient. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Je contournai lentement le lit, posai la tasse de café sur la table de chevet et m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Une mèche de cheveux noirs rebelles lui barrait partiellement le visage, cachant partiellement ses yeux clos. En la voyant ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la remettre délicatement en place pour dégager, ses traits fins, en laissant se dessiner un sourire attendri sur mes lèvres. Après ce doux intermède, je devais me reprendre. Le temps n'arrêtait jamais sa course folle !

« Colonel… Colonel… Il est temps ! » appelai-je, dans un murmure appuyé mais ferme.

En entendant mes paroles feutrées, il poussa un faible grognement, s'étira et ouvrit péniblement un œil. Pour l'encourager, j'ajoutai, toujours à voix basse :

« Un café ? »

Avec un faible sourire, il entreprit maladroitement de se redressai pour s'asseoir, adossé au mur, se calant tant bien que mal avec son oreiller. Il était torse nu. Un petit feu vint rougir mes joues. Je lui tendis alors la tasse en précisant :

« Je vous attends dans le salon… »

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il m'y rejoignit vêtu de son uniforme prêt à mémoriser les minutes de sa déposition.

* * *

Ça y est ! C'est fait ! Un gros chapitre de plus de 4000 mots tout de même ! Jamais, je ne m'en serait cru capable ! Bon ben, dans l'attente de lire vos commentaires... A bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapitre 7: Déposition et rapport Part 1

Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer un gros mea culpa car les délais entre chaque publication ont tendance à s'allonger; mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lâche rien ! Juste un soucis de sauvegardes, comme cela a dû déjà arriver à certains d'entre vous ! On écrit, on se lâche et pour qui, pourquoi, quand on revient le lendemain, il n'y a plus rien ! Obligé de tout reprendre, non sans une certaine frustration car on a vaguement l'impression que le second jet est véritablement moins bon que le premier, certaines idées s'étant faites la malle entre deux ! Enfin bref, je sais ce n'est pas votre affaire... En attendant, voici donc la suite et encore un gros merci à ceux qui me suivent !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Déposition et rapport (Partie 1).**

L'appartement dans lequel vivait le Colonel Mustang ne se situait qu'à quelques rues du Poste de Commandement de la Police Militaire. N'ayant aucun véhicule de service à notre disposition pour nous y rendre, nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, d'y aller à pied. Cette matinée de fin de printemps était ensoleillée mais exceptionnellement fraîche pour la saison, laissant apparaître çà et là, quelques légères nappes de brumes récalcitrantes à se dissiper. Notre déambulation matinale n'était pas sans me déplaire. En effet, elle me permettait de profiter du calme apaisant de la ville de Central, à peine réveillée. Cependant, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions car je savais que ce sentiment de quiétude ne durerait pas…

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, dans les rues piétonnières, mon supérieur et moi-même atteignîmes, finalement, la vaste place où se dressait fièrement les locaux tant redoutés. C'était une imposante bâtisse blanche, construite à l'aide de pierres de taille calcaires, extraites des carrières de la rivière Rhéos, dont l'entrée principale était dissimulée derrière un rideau majestueux de colonnes cylindriques. Une fois sur le parvis, levant les yeux en direction du beffroi, je constatais avec soulagement que nous étions, tout bonnement, en avance. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment que la grand-porte veuille enfin s'ouvrir. Durant ce laps de temps qui me parut interminable, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à la dérobée, en direction du Colonel. Malgré le manque manifeste de sommeil, il avait toujours autant fière allure, avec son long manteau bleu nuit, simplement posé sur ses épaules, recouvrant son uniforme parfaitement ajusté à sa morphologie. Il avait l'air serein, en dépit des circonstances, et prêt à jouer le rôle de composition que nous avions tenté de préparer quelques instants plus tôt…

Il était certain que nous avions une grande expérience des interrogatoires mais d'ordinaire, nous étions plutôt du bon côté : celui de ceux qui posent les questions. Or, je ne pouvais le nier : A ce moment-là, une certaine appréhension me torturait l'esprit et jouait avec mes entrailles. Mon supérieur allait-il être capable de donner le change sans trop en faire, en évitant de s'emporter ou de tomber dans les pièges grossiers tendus par l'enquêteur afin de le faire parler et ainsi démêler le vrai du faux ? A plusieurs reprises, nous avions tenté de simuler l'entretien à venir, sans réel succès. Dès que je posais les questions qui fâchaient, le Colonel ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son agacement. Sincèrement, j'espérais qu'avec nos quelques tentatives, même infructueuse, il ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement déstabiliser et qu'il pourrait répondre posément aux interrogations.

Soudain, les gonds de la grand-porte pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, dans un grincement sinistre, permettant enfin d'accéder au hall d'accueil. Comme je l'avais espéré, nous fûmes les premiers à nous présenter au comptoir de l'agent chargé d'orienter les visiteurs dans l'immense bâtiment. Après un salut réglementaire, je pris la parole, mon supérieur quelques pas en retrait derrière moi. Je demandais à être guidée vers le service qui se chargeait des dépositions dans le cadre d'agression et aussi vers celui qui traitait les rapports d'incidents. Rigide et fière dans son uniforme noire, la personne pointa le fond de la pièce et nous envoya vers une cage d'escalier qui descendait vers un sombre sous-sol. Au bas des marches, nous tombâmes sur un long couloir sans fin, où une multitude de portes, toutes semblables les unes aux autres, se dressaient de part et d'autre, le long des murs. L'éclairage blafard donnait un aspect lugubre et peu rassurant au lieu, néanmoins, il en fallait bien plus pour nous impressionner : au Quartier Général de l'Armée d'Amestris, nos propres locaux d'interrogatoire n'étaient pas plus accueillants. Bientôt, nous tombèrent sur un croisement : A notre droite, se trouvait une minuscule salle s'attente, tout aussi sinistre que le reste et à notre gauche, à nouveau, une succession de bureaux. Comme, on nous l'avait indiqué, nous nous présentâmes à la porte portant le numéro 3 et je frappais quelques petits coups secs sur le battant. Presque aussitôt, une voix forte nous invita à entrer.

En nous introduisant dans la pièce, nous tombâmes sur un fonctionnaire, qui semblait être aux prises avec un dossier apparemment épineux : au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, on pouvait voir ses sourcils se fronçaient et les muscles de son visage se crispaient, trahissant un certain agacement. Il nous demanda cavalièrement de patienter. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, finalement, pour nous faire un salut militaire impeccable.

« Lieutenant. Colonel. On m'a annoncé votre arrivée. » Nous accueillit-il, flegmatiquement.

L'homme avait un regard bleu acier qui semblait pénétrer au plus profond de l'esprit de son interlocuteur et il arborait un sourire retors qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise. Il se dégageait de lui une froideur implacable, qui ne laissait place à aucune bienveillance, bien au contraire. Je sentais déjà que ce soldat allait être un adversaire redoutable mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui faciliter la tâche et ne lui donner aucun élément qu'il pourrait exploiter contre mon supérieur.

« Je me présente. Je suis le Lieutenant Karl Fritz et j'ai été chargé par ma hiérarchie de recueillir votre déposition, Colonel. Avez-vous besoin d'être assisté ? » Ajouta-t-il, en lançant vers moi, un regard hautain, qui me détailla des pieds à la tête.

« En aucun cas. Ma subordonnée m'a juste accompagnée car elle doit, elle-même, se rendre au service chargé des rapports d'incident, pour y déposer son propre dossier. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur. Puis, en lui tournant le dos, il se mit face à moi et avec un regard appuyé, il ajouta : « Lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous retrouverons demain midi, directement au bureau. »

« Très bien. Mon Colonel. Lieutenant Fritz. » Je les saluai et je quittai la pièce, en ayant très bien compris le sous-entendu : mon supérieur n'était pas en congés, donc quoiqu'il arrive, je devais l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, d'ici et s'il n'était pas là avant midi, je devais faire le nécessaire. Craignait-il pour sa sécurité ? Il ne fallait pas traîner. Je devais regagner le parvis et me dégoter au plus vite un poste d'observation, d'où je pourrais surveiller sa sortie sans me faire repérer par les agents de la Police Militaire.

Or avant ça, je devais régler ma propre affaire. Je refis donc tout le trajet en sens inverse en revenant logiquement sur mes pas. J'empruntai de nouveau le sinistre escalier mais je ne m'arrêtai pas au rez-de-chaussée. Je poursuivis mon ascension jusqu'au second étage. Ici, les bureaux étaient tout aussi froids. Exceptés, quelques portraits de hauts-gradés ou d'anciens dirigeants, accrochés aux murs, rien n'égayait ce nouveau couloir ; à part peut-être, à la réflexion, cette allée en moquette rouge, aux motifs géométriques et floraux, dorés, un peu trop ostentatoire à mon goût. Je me présentai devant une porte arborant, cette fois, le numéro 5 et frappai contre la battant. Une secrétaire vînt rapidement m'ouvrir, m'incita à entrer et à m'asseoir face à son bureau. Comme l'agent d'accueil, elle avait une attitude arrogante et méprisante.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Lieutenant… » Fit-elle semblant de chercher.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye. » La coupai-je, de façon abrupte. « On a dû vous annoncer ma venue. »

« Je confirme. Le Colonel Barrère va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle se leva et m'indiqua un petit coin salon dans le bureau où je pouvais m'installer pour patienter. Dès que je fus assise, elle regagna son espace de travail où elle se remit à lire un dossier, sans réellement me lâcher du regard. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le téléphone sonna. Sans aucun doute, la ligne interne. La secrétaire se leva et m'invita à entrer dans le cabinet de son supérieur. Je passai la porte, avançai jusqu'au bureau en respectant une distance réglementaire et salua l'homme comme l'étiquette l'exigeait.

« Lieutenant, que me vaut le plaisir de la visite d'un membre de l'armée d'Amestris dans mes locaux ? » Me questionna-t-il avec un sourire pompeux aux lèvres.

« Mon Colonel, pour être franche, il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple visite de courtoisie. J'en ai bien peur. Comme on a du sûrement vous en informer, je ne suis pas venue seule. J'ai accompagné mon supérieur, qui soit dit en passant, est en ce moment même,en train de faire une déposition pour agression, auprès de l'un de vos subordonnés. »

« J'entends bien, Lieutenant, mais dans ce cas, vous, que faites-vous, ici, dans mon bureau ? » Me questionna-t-il, en insistant, comme si ma présence semblait totalement incongrue.

« Je viens déposer, à mon tour, un rapport circonstancié d'incident, mettant en lumière les violations et le manque de professionnalisme de vos hommes, lors de leur intervention, au domicile de mon supérieur, la nuit dernière… ».

Face au pavé que je venais de lancer, le Colonel Barrère arqua un sourcil et une légère coloration rouge vînt soudainement teinter ses pommettes.

« Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez là, Lieutenant ! »

« Sauf votre respect, mon Colonel, sachez que j'en suis bien consciente et étant moi-même, un agent de terrain, je pense être en mesure de porter un regard impartial sur la mission menée, il y a quelques heures, par vos hommes. » Lui fis-je remarquer, en lui tendant le document.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je lirai vos remarques… » Me lança-t-il en posant négligemment le dossier sur une pile de papiers bien à l'écart sur son bureau, qui ne semblait pas faire partie de ses priorités.

« Monsieur, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre davantage, votre temps, car vous devais être un homme très occupé, néanmoins, je tiens juste à attirer votre attention sur le fait qu'une copie de ce rapport sera transmise au service des armées, puisque l'événement concernait l'un de leurs hommes et aussi au bureau des enquêtes de la Cour Martiale, afin que la lumière puisse être faite sur les dysfonctionnements de cette intervention. » Fis-je en mettant en évidence une autre chemise cartonnée où se trouvaient les dits documents.

Mes propos, en apparence, avenants, semblaient avoir fait leur petit effet : Le Colonel parut brusquement s'étouffer dans sa paperasse.

Afin de se redonner une contenance, il ajouta, tout de même, sèchement : « Cela va sans dire, Lieutenant… »

Ravie d'avoir remis à sa place ce haut-gardé présomptueux, tout en conservant le respect qui lui était dû, je finis par lui demandais, poliment : « Monsieur, puis-je disposer ? »

« Bien évidemment, vous pouvez. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Vous connaissez la sortie » Sa voix trahissait une certaine irritation, teintée d'un soupçon d'appréhension.

Sans rien laisser paraître, je quittais le bureau de l'officier supérieur. Une fois dans le couloir et la porte du bureau de la secrétaire refermée, je ne pus retenir mes lèvres qui s'étirèrent, pour laisser apparaître, un petit sourire fier, qui en disait long, sur ma performance. S'il avait été présent, le Colonel Mustang aurait, sans doute, beaucoup apprécié mon petit numéro. Mais, il va de soi que je n'avais aucun mérite en la matière car j'avais été à bonne école, avec le meilleur des professeurs qui soit. Sans me départir de mon air satisfait, je quittai discrètement les locaux de la Police Militaire. Une fois à l'extérieur, le beffroi sonna onze heures moins le quart. Le minutage était plus que convenable. Je devais rapidement trouver mon "nid d'aigle" et guetter la sortie du Colonel, qui j'espérais se ferait sans encombre.

* * *

Le voilà enfin... Merci de votre patience et au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 7: Déposition et rapport Part 2

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien au vu des circonstances...

Quitte à être enfermé, je me suis dit que je pourrais me remettre à écrire un peu si cela peut permettre à quelques uns de s'évader

et à penser à autre chose pendant un petit moment... Sans aucune prétention, bien sûr !

Je tenais aussi à remercier Bibou, pour sa review et JennaLovely (que je ne peux pas contacter., hélas !)...

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 7 : Déposition et rapport (Partie 2).**

Les minutes et les secondes s'égrainèrent à rythme lent et monotone, jouant avec mes nerfs à fleur de peau, déjà bien éprouvés par les évènements de la nuit précédente et par mon passage chez le Colonel Barrère, le manque de sommeil n'aidant en rien. Midi moins le quart sonna, enfin, ne m'apportant aucun apaisement. Tendue au possible, cela faisait à présent une heure que j'attendais la sortie du Colonel que j'espérais imminente, à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. Perchée à plusieurs mètres de haut, dans une passerelle, de verre et d'acier, reliant deux grands magasins, ma position surplombait stratégiquement la place, offrant une vue dégagée sur l'entrée du bâtiment de la Police Militaire. Le lieu suffisamment passant me garantissait une certaine discrétion. Les clients avaient ainsi, l'impression de croiser une simple militaire, lisant tranquillement un document, en attendant la venue d'un éventuel rendez-vous. J'avais encore un quart d'heure à patienter… Malgré mon masque impassible et froid, un tumulte d'émotions bouillonnait en moi.

Soudain, sans prévenir, la place si calme et silencieuse s'anima tout à coup : l'heure du repas approchant, les fonctionnaires, les badaud et les habitants du quartier commencèrent à chercher tranquillement un endroit où se rassasier dans l'un des nombreux petits restaurants bordant l'endroit. Cet afflux de personnes supplémentaires me stressa davantage… Avec autant de monde, il ne fallait pas que je le manque, sous peine de sonner l'alarme, sans aucune raison valable. Contre toute attente, les douze coups de midi résonnèrent finalement du beffroi me faisant sursauter. Un constat amer s'imposa alors : toujours aucun uniforme bleu à l'horizon…

C'était ses ordres, je me devais d'agir. Le Colonel comptait sur moi. Résolue, je quittais donc rapidement mon poste d'observation avec la ferme intention de retourner à l'accueil des bureaux de la Police Militaire, afin de leur demander le plus naïvement possible, si mon supérieur avait déjà quitté les lieux, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de sa part… En fonction de leur réponse, je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires pour le tirer de là. Décidée, je marchais d'un pas vif vers la grande bâtisse en pierres blanches surplombant la place, quand à quelques mètres, des marches menant à la porte du bâtiment, je fus stoppée brutalement dans mon élan. En sens inverse, quelqu'un venait de me saisir vigoureusement le bras. Désagréablement surprise, mes yeux se posèrent, dans un premier temps sur un gant blanc et remontèrent progressivement le long d'une manche dont la couleur m'était plus que familière, avant de finir leur chemin sur un visage rayonnant :

« Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Lieutenant ! Commenta le Colonel, avec un sourire en coin.

Sans un mot mais soulagée malgré tout, je lui lançais un regard agacée et interrogateur.

« Tout va bien… Ne vous en faîtes pas et j'ai même une copie du procès-verbal d'audition et des minutes de l'interrogatoire ! » Lâcha-t-il fièrement, en brandissant une chemise marron cartonnée.

Impatiente, je ne pus m'empêcher la lui arracher des mains pour parcourir, dès à présent, les documents des yeux, tout en reprenant ma marche vers notre propre QG afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et les locaux de la Police Militaire où j'espère ne plus avoir à y remettre les pieds de sitôt…

* * *

**Police Militaire**

**Escadron de Central City**

Secteur des Faubourgs

* * *

...

* * *

**Enquête préliminaire pour Agression**

**Procès Verbal d'audition de la Victime**

* * *

...

* * *

**Code unité : **00728

**Ref PV : **01 651 / **Année : **1914

* * *

Le mercredi 11 septembre 1914, à 9 heures 00 minutes, je soussigné, Lieutenant Karl FRITZ, Officier de la Police Militaire, en résidence dans Central City,

Vu les articles 35 à 39 et 57, alinéas A à D, du Code de Procédure Militaire,

Nous trouvant dans les bureau de notre Quartier Général, Secteur des Faubourgs, dans Central City, nous rapportons les faits suivants:

* * *

** Identité de la Victime**

* * *

**Nom:** MUSTANG / **Prénom:** Roy

**Alias:** L'Alchimiste de Flamme

**Sexe:** M / **Situation familiale:** Célibataire (si on ne ce fit pas au rumeurs !)

**Date et lieu de naissance:** le 10 mai 1885 (selon les papiers d'adoption), à Central City (Amestris)

**Profession:** Colonel de l'Armée d'Amestris

**Nationalité:** Amestrienne

* * *

**Validité de l'Etat Civil:** Identité et vérifiée (ci-joint copie de la carte d'identification militaire)

* * *

Entends la personne dénommée ci-dessous, dans le cadre d'une enquête préliminaire pour agression, déclare:

**Lt K. Fritz :** Colonel, pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est produit, la nuit dernière, à votre domicile ?

**Col R. Mustang :** J'ai quitté le Quartier Général de Central, vers 19h30 et je suis directement rentré chez moi. Fatigué, je me suis couché assez tôt : il devait être, à peine, 22h00. Mais ne parvenant pas à dormir, à cause de mes insomnies, je me suis relevé, dans la nuit, mais je serai bien incapable de vous dire quelle heure il était. Pour m'occuper l'esprit et tenter de retrouver le sommeil, je me suis installé à mon bureau, pour lire quelques rapports en souffrance, ramenés du travail. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû réussir à m'assoupir, malgré moi, car je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

**Lt K. Fritz :** Est-ce une habitude, chez vous, de laisser la porte de votre domicile ouverte, la nuit ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Franchement, non… J'ai dû être distrait car j'ai tellement de choses en tête, en ce moment… A ce que je sache, l'étourderie n'est pas un crime, au dernière nouvelle !

**Lt K. Fritz :** Très bien… Reprenons, s'il vous le voulait bien. Vous n'avez pas du tout entendu votre agresseur entrer ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Non, c'est ce que je viens de vous dire. Ce qu'il l'a trahi, c'est le craquement d'une lame de parquet alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, une arme à la main. Dans un mouvement réflexe, j'ai repoussé le revolver et je me suis jeté sur lui, pour tenter de le maîtriser.

**Lt K. Fritz :** Vous n'aviez pas vos gants ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Pardon ? Pourquoi cette question ?

**Lt K. Fritz :** A vrai dire, il y a une rumeur qui circule, selon laquelle, l'Alchimiste de Flamme ne se séparerait jamais de ses précieux gants, d'où mon interrogation ?

**Col R. Mustang :** A mon propre domicile, quel serait l'intérêt de me promener les mains couvertes ? A moins d'être totalement paranoïaque ! Mais pour votre information, mes gants étaient bien rangés sur l'une des étagères de ma bibliothèque, à proximité de mon bureau. Je peux poursuivre ?

**Lt K. Fritz :** Avec plaisir… Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui, vous tentiez de maîtriser votre agresseur, il me semble ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Parfaitement… En me jetant sur lui, j'ai réussi à le déséquilibré et nous avons ensemble heurté le sol. Roulant sur le parquet, chacun asseyait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, sachant qu'il avait toujours son arme à la main. Il m'est impossible de dire combien de temps cette lutte a duré mais à un moment, un coup de feu est parti par accident, brisant la vitre du salon. La déflagration et le bris de verre nous ont surpris tous les deux. Profitant de son moment d'inattention, je suis enfin parvenu à le désarmer, alors qu'il avait clairement l'avantage sur moi. Sentant, néanmoins, qu'il allait perdre l'ascendant étant débarrassé de son revolver, il a relâché sa prise et a essayé de la récupérer. J'ai profité de ce court instant pour tendre le bras vers ma bibliothèque pour me saisir de mes gants. J'ai eu tout juste le temps d'en enfiler un qu'il me mettait déjà en joue, couché sur le dos, prêt à m'abattre au moindre mouvement. Nous n'étions pas stupides. Chacun était conscient qu'au moindre geste, nous risquions de mourir tous les deux. Lentement, il s'est relevé, en gardant son arme pointée vers moi puis doucement, il s'est mis à reculer pour repartir par le chemin d'où il était venu. Je l'ai suivi, ma main gantée crispée, prête à faire claquer mes doigts, jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Une fois sur le palier, j'ai claqué et verrouillé le battant, le laissant s'enfuir…

**Lt K. Fritz :** Pourquoi l'avoir laissé s'en tirer ainsi ? Vous auriez pu le poursuivre et l'appréhender dans la rue ?

**Col R. Mustang :** J'étais à cours d'adrénaline, pour la soirée… A peine était-il sorti de mon appartement, que je me suis écroulé, totalement vidé, derrière la porte d'entrée...

**Lt K. Fritz :** Étonnant ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend, Lieutenant Fritz ?

[ **Silence** ]

**Lt K. Fritz :** Sauf votre respect, Colonel, vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser filer l'ennemi. Bien au contraire... Vos méthodes sont, bien souvent, plus que radicales, vous me suivez ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Qu'insinuez-vous ? Peut-être, aurait-il fallu que je l'immole, en prenant le risque de faire flamber tout l'immeuble, pour votre bon plaisir ?

**Lt K. Fritz :** Je n'insinue rien. Je suis juste là pour poser des questions et trouver des réponses aux faits constatés... Aviez-vous bu, Colonel ?

[ **Silence** ]

**Col R. Mustang :** Oui, quelques verres...

**Lt K. Fritz :** Ah ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Boire un peu d'alcool, chez soi, n'est pas puni pas par la loi, que je sache… De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je viens de perdre un ami, il y a quelques jours à peine. Un peu de nostalgie et de vague-à-l'âme, rien de plus…

**Lt K. Fritz :** Etes-vous dépressif, Colonel ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Pas plus que la plupart des gens honnêtes. Néanmoins, il y a quelques années, j'ai souffert d'un stress post-traumatique, suite à mon retour de la guerre d'Ishbal. Mais le problème a été réglé, depuis...

**Lt K. Fritz :** Vous me voyez ravi de l'apprendre, mais, je dois, tout de même, vous poser cette question : la nuit dernière, avez-vous tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Que me chantez-vous là, Lieutenant ! Jamais de la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une chose pareille ?

[ **Silence** ]

**Lt K. Fritz :** Ecoutez, Colonel, soyons sérieux… Vous ne seriez pas le premier haut-gradé qui tenterait de dissimuler sa pathétique tentative de suicide manquée, sous couvert d'une hypothétique agression… Bien pratique la présence de votre bras droit, ce soir-là. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Hawkeye. Il s'agit du Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Heureusement qu'elle a été prévenue par le biais d'une source anonyme et qu'elle est arrivée à temps, pour me prendre en charge… Où étiez-vous, vous, Lieutenant Fritz ? Et où se trouvaient vos hommes ? Rappelez-le-moi ? Et je ne parle pas de leur indéniable respect des procédures…

[ **Silence** ]

**Lt K. Fritz :** Revenons à notre affaire, si vous le voulez bien ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur votre agresseur ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Rien, je ne le crains qui pourrait vous aider. Il était totalement vêtu de noir, cagoulé et ganté. Je n'ai donc pas pu voir son visage ou d'éventuelle marque distinctive. Simplement, il était légèrement plus grand que moi et un peu plus corpulent. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai…

**Lt K. Fritz :** Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Ses gestes étaient assurés et maîtrisés. Il ne tremblait pas. De plus, il a pensé a ramassé la douille de sa balle avant de quitter mon domicile. Aucun amateur n'aurait pensé à ça. Il voulait être sûr de couvrir ses traces…

**Lt K. Fritz :** Si vous le dites… Qui pourrait vous en vouloir à ce point ? Qui aurait intérêt à vous voir disparaître ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Êtes-vous sérieux ?

[ **Silence** ]

**Col R. Mustang :** Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans connaitre ma réputation, ici à Central. Ainsi, vous pouvez facilement comprendre que je ne manque pas d'ennemis. Loin de là ! La liste exhaustive serait longue et surtout, parfaitement inutilisable pour votre enquête.

**Lt K. Fritz :** Ah tiens donc… Éclairez-moi, je vous prie, Colonel ?

**Col R. Mustang :** Très bien, si vous insistez… Pour commencer, il y aurait tous les survivants du génocide d'Ishbal ainsi que tous les criminels, que, mon équipe et moi-même avons empêché de nuire ; tous les hauts-gradés ou collègues envieux, qui me voient comme une menace pour leur propre carrière… Je pourrai continuer encore longtemps mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la liste risquerait d'être interminable et vaine.

**Lt K. Fritz :** On pourrait aussi y ajouter vos conquêtes, les femmes jalouses ainsi que leur mari…

**Col R. Mustang :** Effectivement, si cela vous amuse !

[ **Silence** ]

**Lt K. Fritz :** Si vous le permettez, Colonel, une dernière question avant que je ne vous libère….

**Col R. Mustang :** Allez-y. Je vous écoute.

**Lt K. Fritz :** Pensez-vous que votre agression pourrait avoir un lien avec le meurtre du Général de Brigade Hughes ?

[ **Silence** ]

**Col R. Mustang :** Je vois que vous avez bien fait vos devoirs, Lieutenant Fritz, mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire…

**Lt K. Fritz :** Nous en resterons là, pour le moment, Colonel. Merci de votre coopération et nous n'hésiterons pas à vous recontacter en cas de nécessité.

* * *

A Central City, le mercredi 11 septembre 1914, à 11 heures 00 minutes,

lecture faite par moi, Colonel Roy Mustang,

des renseignements d'état civil et de la déclaration ci-dessus,

j'y persiste et n'ai rien à y changer, à y ajouter ou à y retrancher.

* * *

Au bas du document, on pouvait y avoir apposé, côte à côte deux signatures, trahissant deux profils clairement différents: La première imposante, au milieu du pied de page, légèrement tournée vers le haut ; la seconde, fine, linéaire et sans aucune prétention, presque trop discrète pour être honnête...

En espérant que cela vous aura plu... Si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, en positif ou en négatif ! Cela m'aidera et je pourrai prendre le temps de vous répondre... A bientôt !


End file.
